Engaño y ¿beso arrebatado?
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Un festival cultural del colegio. Un puesto para vender besos. Celos. ¿Cuál de los dos caerá primero? ¿Cuál de los dos aguantara más aquel juego? Oldrivalshipping! Oneshot.


Hola a todos!

Lo sé, estuve desparecida casi por un mes D: Pero por fin regresé... ¡Los extrañé!

En fin... No sé que decir xD  
>Esto surgió porque de verdad extrañaba escribir...<p>

Tenía ganas de redactar un Oldrival hace bastante tiempo, pero me daba inseguridad hacerlo... Ya saben, Green es cruel xD Me cuesta horrores su personalidad, de verdad... En realidad, como dije, me da inseguridad... Pero, en fin, realmente me gusto como me quedo, al menos para ser el primero que redacto sólo de ellos (hice otros Oldrivals, pero siempre como pareja secundaria).  
>¡Amo los celos! De verdad, son lo más hermoso que hay *Q* Nunca me voy a cansar de usarlos en mis historias xD<p>

Así que bueno, ya saben, trata de celos xD Tengo una advertencia, es AU (universo alterno), y bueno, dejo de entretenerlos...

Gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad, espero les guste :D

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Engaño y… ¿beso arrebatado?<strong>

_«La tenía presa, atrapada contra la pared de la escuela.  
>Sus dos brazos y su cuerpo entero, servían como un impedimento para que ella realizara un escape perfecto. Él formaba algo así como una barrera humana, la cual era necesaria para evitar que ella escapara.<br>Estaba inclinado, sus labios trabajaban demandantes y desesperados. Estaba molesto, cualquiera podría percatarse de eso.  
>Todo su enojo, y todos sus celos; estaban siendo descargados en aquel impetuoso beso.<br>Nadie podía culparlo por realizar aquellos actos, al menos, nadie más podría igualar sus remordimientos con respecto a ellos. Nadie podía culparlo más de lo que él mismo ya se culpaba por sus acciones realizadas…  
>Realizando aquellos actos, había reaccionado justamente como ella lo había esperado, como ella lo había deseado. Es decir, al realizar "aquel movimiento", había caído de lleno en sus estúpidos manejos, en sus estúpidos enredos…<br>¡Malditos celos traicioneros!  
>Había "picado el anzuelo". Había caído realmente bajo al realizar aquellos actos… ¡Aquellos actos que había jurado que jamás llevaría a cabo! Había caído ante sus instintos más primitivos…<br>Rayos, en serio estaba muy molesto, esto en verdad les serviría a los dos como escarmiento…»_

*҉ * *

–¿Alguna propuesta para el festival cultural que llevara a cabo la próxima semana la escuela? –Preguntó Green, junto con el resto del comité, a toda la clase.

–Aquí, yo tengo algo que sugerir –una castaña de mirada azulada, levantó la mano interesada, al igual que apresurada.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua, sin tratar de disimular su impaciencia.  
>–¿Cuál es tu propuesta, chica ruidosa y molesta? –Cuestionó Green, tratando de sonar, y tratando de parecer, indiferente.<p>

La muchacha de cabellera castaña, a su vez, lo miró con una cara desafiante. Se podía reparar en ella, una mueca de verdadera molestia.  
>–Hagamos que besar, sea una venta –Blue se giró, cambió su expresión, y les guiño un ojo (con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro) a todos los compañeros que integraban el salón, los cuales la estaban rodeando, sentados en sus respectivos bancos–. Pongamos un puesto para vender nuestros besos.<p>

Green pestañeó, incrédulo.  
>Sabía lo que Blue estaba haciendo…<p>

El día de ayer, ambos habían peleado fuerte e intensamente.  
>Ahora, la muchacha de hebras castañas estaba llevando aquella pelea de pareja –es decir, un asunto completamente personal, íntimo y privado–; a una guerra, por un estúpido festival cultural que realizaba de la escuela.<p>

En ese momento, recordó parte del pleito:  
><em>"Chica ruidosa, deja de molestar, estoy tratando de trabajar".<em>  
>Sabía que había estado mal, sabía que a veces se excedía, que se pasaba bastante de la raya. Pero estaba harto que Blue siempre fuera a molestarlo… Claramente quería que la muchacha estuviera a su lado –de lo contrario, nunca hubiese empezado con ella un noviazgo–. Pero realmente el consejo lo mantenía cansado, agotado e impacientado; y ella últimamente no paraba de molestarlo durante su trabajo, impidiéndole realizarlo y terminarlo, lo que acababa por exasperarlo.<br>También, aún recordaba la amenaza que le había hecho la muchacha de mirada azulada durante aquella pelea tan severa que había mantenido con ella…  
><em>"Sabes qué, Green, me cansé, estoy harta. ¡Te demostraré la buena suerte que tienes al tenerme! Y te haré arrepentir por no aprovecharme como se debe".<br>_Obviamente no se habían separado luego de ese altercado, claro, sólo habían experimentado "una discusión de enamorados".  
>Había entendido la intimidación que le había expresado la muchacha de cabellos castaños con naturalidad y facilidad; lo que no tenía claro, es cómo pensaba llevarla a cabo…<p>

En ese momento, cuando la voz de Blue se escuchó, realizando aquella explicación, en toda la habitación; Green pudo observar como casi todas sus compañeras miraban curiosas, interesadas y serias a la castaña, por su idea planteada. Pero, también, pudo ver como todos sus compañeros observaban a la muchacha "hambrientos", por aquel gesto coqueto. Frunció el ceño. El castaño ya estaba entendiendo...

–Me temo que debo denegar eso –habló Green serio (también parecía molesto).

Sus compañeras –las que estaban interesadas en la propuesta que había hecho la castaña– lo miraron desilusionadas, consternadas y haciendo un puchero con sus caras. Todos sus compañeros, en cambio, lo miraron bastante enojados, e indignados.

–¿Por qué, representante del comité? –Blue preguntó, otra vez, desafiantemente.

–La meta que tiene, al realizar este festival cultural, la escuela, es lograr recaudar fondos para ejecutar mejoras técnicas, para efectuar arreglos en la institución, para realizar trabajos de campo, para lograr financiar la ceremonia de egresados… –enumeró, el castaño contó con los dedos de su mano, con un gesto sensato–. ¿Cómo quieres tener una buena recaudación, si sólo trabajará la mitad del salón? –Preguntó cerrando sus parpados con cansancio. Mantenía el ceño arrugado.

–Entonces realicemos una votación –argumentó la muchacha de cabellos castaños con exasperación.

…

–Trece, catorce, quince… –contó los últimos votos, (mientras jugaba con la tiza que sostenía) uno de los compañeros de Green, el cual integraba el comité de estudiantes–. Lo siento Green, gana el puesto para vender besos…

–No sé ustedes, pero yo me niego rotundamente –el castaño se cruzó de brazos, provocando que los demás miembros del comité se miraran incómodos, preocupados e inconformes.

–Bien, representante del comité –Blue habló cansadamente–. Tengo algo más que proponerte.

–Te escucho atentamente –Green habló seriamente.

–Tenías razón, no lograremos la obtención de una buena recaudación, ya que un cuarto de las chicas no está dispuesta a realizar esto, y los chicos directamente no pueden hacerlo… Ya saben chicos, está claro que ustedes son unos malditos pervertidos –Blue miró hacía los chicos, los cuales se rieron divertidos. Las chicas que querían participar, miraron a Blue con consternación, en verdad habían esperado que a ella se le ocurriera algo (para poder realizarlo). Green sonrió apretando mínimamente los labios, había ganado–. Pero, podemos hacer esto –Blue habló levantando un dedo–. Haremos dos puestos: Uno será el de la venta de besos, obviamente lo atenderán las chicas que estén dispuestas a hacerlo. El otro será un Café de mayordomos, este puesto será atendido por los chicos. Las chicas que no quieran participar en el puesto de besos –como Yellow–, serán las que se encarguen de preparar los alimentos para que sean servidos por ellos. ¿Te parece bien si realizamos esto, presidente del consejo? –Blue se dirigió a Green, nuevamente desafiante.

Las personas que integraban el aula, compartieron una mirada. Luego de un momento, asintieron todos contentos, conviniendo realizar aquello.

Green abrió los ojos, con asombro. Abrió la boca para refutar, pero no tenía palabras, realmente la castaña lo había dejado sin habla… ¿Cómo siquiera pensó que podría ganarle a aquella muchacha de mirada azulada? Ella era la mejor cuando se trataba de engañar e influenciar a los demás, además que ideaba cosas con mucha facilidad… Se había quedado sin hipótesis para argumentar, y sin excusas.

Suspiró con cansancio, cerrando sus parpados, derrotado. Luego los abrió y miró hacía sus compañeros del consejo, tomando con dos dedos su entrecejo –como si estuviera pidiendo, casi con piedad, que reconsideraran lo que pasaba–. Estos lo miraron de regreso y negaron con agotamiento. Dieron por finalizado aquello.

҉* * *

Blue se cruzó –con autosuficiencia– de brazos, había ganado. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios rosados.

Ya iba a ver Green, lo haría arrepentirse.  
>Estaba cansada que el castaño siempre la dejara de lado para realizar su trabajo… ¡Esta vez haría algo!<p>

Para ella también sería algo malo, pero estaba dispuesta a realizarlo con tal de demostrarle a Green que era un afortunado por tenerla a su lado.  
>Ella era una muchacha muy codiciada, pero aquello a la castaña realmente no le importaba –sólo le importaba cuando la beneficiaba con sus trampas–… Pero a Green, ¡a Green ahora sí iba a importarle! No importaba si lo hacía molestarse.<p>

El castaño iba a tener conocimiento de un nuevo sentimiento: los celos. Aprendería cuan codiciada era, de la peor manera –aunque ella desconocía que Green eso ya lo sabía–.

¡Green le iba a terminar por agradecer que ella estuviese con él!  
>Así como ella agradecía que él la hubiese elegido como su chica… ¡Pero ahora ese tema no era el que concernía!<br>De ahora en adelante, Green iba a agradecer cada momento en el que ella fuese a verlo a él para que se encontrasen, ¡se lo iba a agradecer aunque estuviese trabajando en el comité, aunque lo molestase, y aunque no lo dejase concentrarse!

Estaba tan enojada…  
>¡Green nunca más la rechazaría ni la ignoraría! Se arrepentiría de no aprovecharla como su chica. Ya no la dejaría "colgada", y menos por trabajar, ¡eso se acababa ya!<p>

҉* * *

–Buena tardes, señoritas, permítanme escuchar qué van a ordenar –Green se inclinó, con respeto. Mantenía una mano cerrada y apoyada contra su espalda, y con la otra sostenía una jarra que contenía agua. Mostraba un gesto serio, pero en realidad estaba sumamente molesto por tener que realizar aquello.

El salón del colegio estaba decorado como un Café, había mesas por todas partes. Estaban ordenadas y calculadas para la comodidad de los clientes –que extrañamente, sólo eran mujeres–. Se encontraban decoradas con manteles color pastel, y con un centro de mesa elegante –un florero con una flor, colocado justo en el centro–.  
>Los chicos estaban vestidos como habían prometido, como mayordomos. Vestían un elegante traje negro, con una corbata de moño de color rojo, haciéndoles juego.<br>Las chicas, que eran las encargadas de la cocina, no eran vistas, por lo que sólo se encargaban de preparar y servir la comida.

–¿Cómo va el puesto de venta de besos? –Green escuchó que preguntó uno de sus compañeros. Estaba oyendo la conversación que mantenían dos de ellos.

–Al parecer va muy bien, las chicas estaban muy entusiasmadas ayer –contestó el otro–. Estuvieron esforzándose, hasta trajeron maquillaje.

–Es que fue una idea muy original, eso hay que reconocérselo a Blue-san.

–Hablando de Blue-san, ¿sabes cuándo le tocará a ella?

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres saber si ese momento lo tienes libre?

Green escuchó atentamente, apretando fuertemente los dientes.

–Pues, creo que todos queremos saberlo por eso, todos queremos obtener ese beso –atendió como su compañero terminó riendo.

El castaño frunció el ceño. Miró a su compañero con un imperceptible gesto molesto, sin que éste siquiera se percatara de ello.

–Bueno, desgraciadamente su horario no es en nuestro descanso, así que nosotros estaremos trabajando –anunció el otro decepcionado.

Green soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo –sin siquiera notar que lo estaba haciendo–. La ira lo abandonó por ese momento. Pero pronto la recuperó, al meditar aquello. Blue tendría que cumplir con un turno, es decir, debería dar besos a cambio de dinero; debería darle besos al que pagara por ellos… Debería dar SUS besos, los que le pertenecían a ÉL, a cualquier idiota que le diera un billete.

Suspiró, cansado y molesto. Frunció el ceño y tomó su entrecejo.

Blue estaba logrando lo que se había propuesto al amenazarlo y al intimidarlo. Rayos, debía pensar en algo rápido… Está bien, él podría hablar con la castaña para que ella parara lo que tramaba. Pero para lograrlo, tenía que dejar su orgullo de lado, y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo de lado, ni tampoco estaba capacitado para lograr abandonarlo…  
>Además, ¡era una estúpida amenaza! Él no iba a caer en sus retorcidas e infantiles estafas. También podía jugar a ese juego, podía hacerlo. Sólo tenía que ignorar aquello, aguantar sus celos. Se había prometido no caer ante sus manejos, se había prometido no caer ante sus enredos.<p>

Suspiró, de nuevo…

҉* * *

–¿Éste es el Café que tiene a ese sexy mayordomo de ojos verdes? –Prestó atención a la pregunta que realizó, señalando hacía el salón de al lado, una chica con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Estimaba que más o menos tendría sus años. Un sonrojo invadía su delicado rostro... ¡Maldito Café de mayordomos! La muchacha de cabellos castaños apretó en una dura línea sus labios. Diablos…

Blue no entendía por qué se le había ocurrido eso, ni tampoco entendía por qué lo había propuesto. ¡Prácticamente ella misma se había estado dando celos! Sabía el efecto que tenía el muchacho de cabello castaño en las chicas que igualaban sus años, –hasta en chicas de edad más chica o hasta en las muchachas que lo superaban en edad– y encima lo obligaba a vestir un traje de gala… ¿Es que acaso era una descerebrada?

El salón en donde se encontraba la muchacha de hebras castañas, se hallaba decorado con unas coloridas guirnaldas. Un gran biombo rojo –que era capaz de cubrirlo todo– se encontraba en medio del salón, adornándolo. El biombo era el encargado de "tapar de las miradas, todo lo que allí dentro pasaba", dando el ambiente romántico necesario, del cual carecía el cuarto. Detrás de él, se encontraba la doncella –de turno– esperando ser besada –por quien pagara–.  
>En la puerta del salón, había una lista con el nombre de las chicas, sus horarios también estaban resaltados y marcados.<p>

–Blue, es mejor que te vayas preparando –le anunció la compañera que tenía a su lado–. Tú eres la siguiente –le lanzó un lápiz labial al terminar de hablar.

Santa mierda.

La castaña de mirada azulina recién ahora entendía lo que sucedía… Ni aunque se preparara psicológicamente podría permitir que otro que no fuese Green la besase...

¡No! No podía dejar que su alma se debilitara, no podía dejar que su convicción se esfumara. Ella tenía que darle una lección a Green, lo tenía que hacer arrepentirse.  
>No era necesario que ella diera un beso en los labios… Además, ella fácilmente podía manejar, engañar o manipular a quien pagara, no tenía que preocuparse realmente por nada.<p>

–Blue, ¿puedes venir por un momento? Necesito que me ayudes con esto –Green la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Le hablaba en un tono serio.

–¿Ahora? No puedo, lo lamento, pronto tengo que ocupar mi puesto –anunció, con un tono de voz coqueto, mientras guiñaba su ojo derecho.

–Ok, lo siento, olvida eso y ayúdame con esto –Green la tomó con fuerza por su pequeña muñeca, arrastrándola, mientras caminaba de una manera apresurada. En ese preciso momento, Blue se percató que el muchacho de cabello castaño, estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

–Espera… Green… Detente… ¿Qué haces? –la muchacha de hebras castañas balbuceaba, pero era completamente ignorada. Green la arrastraba con él, a quién sabe dónde… El muchacho de cabello castaño estaba realmente enojado, Blue podía notarlo. Pero… ella también estaba sumamente molesta, y si la llevaba a algún lugar para hablar –manifestarle sus reclamos y protestas– lejos, para no realizar una escena; ella, a su vez, ¡también tenía mucho que reclamarle!

Cuando llegaron a un pasillo que se encontraba solo, desierto y tranquilo; Green soltó la mano de la muchacha de cabellos castaños, la misma que hasta ese momento se había encontrado apretando, y de la cual había estado tirando. De inmediato, con un movimiento rápido, la empujó con fuerza, aprisionándola y acorralándola contra la pared de la escuela, casi con violencia. A Blue se le formó una leve mueca de dolor en el rostro, debido a aquellos actos tan poco delicados, y tan precipitados que había realizado el muchacho. Cuando se recuperó, –aunque no por la impresión de la situación–, levantó de un modo determinado el rostro, y con él, sus azulados ojos. Lo miró, una mirada desafiante y enojada se apoderó de su cara, mientras lo miraba. Lo miraba al mismo tiempo que esperaba, preparada, que el muchacho de cabello castaño comenzara a regañarla. Pero, para sorpresa de la castaña, no sucedió lo que ella pensaba y esperaba. Lo que sucedió, en cambio, fue que Green se inclinó velozmente. El muchacho se abalanzó hacía abajo, y antes que ella hubiera reaccionado, la estaba besando. La besaba de una manera salvaje, demandante y desesperada. Ante aquel sorpresivo movimiento, Blue no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. Green, aprovechando que la muchacha mantenía la boca abierta, metió su lengua, entrelazándola con la de ella. La castaña gimió en respuesta.

Blue trató de enredar sus manos en el cabello castaño del muchacho, pero Green –anticipando sus actos–, tomó sus muñecas otra vez, y las aprisionó contra la pared, evitando que siquiera pudiera tocarlo.

Luego de realizar aquel acto, el muchacho de cabello castaño rompió el beso, jadeando.  
>–Esto no es… para tu deleite –Green murmuró agitado, se lo notaba sumamente enojado. Sus ojos verdes parecían amarillos, se encontraban totalmente encendidos. Miraba a la castaña con intensidad, provocando que a Blue le temblasen las piernas.<p>

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, Green comenzó con otro beso violento. Conservaba las muñecas de la castaña de mirada azulada aprisionadas, mantenía a la muchacha indefensa y atrapada.

Blue, aunque estaba en aquellas circunstancias –totalmente sometida a él–, respondió a aquel beso violento con el mismo fervor, con la misma fogosidad e intensidad con la que el muchacho se lo proporcionaba. Esto provocó un suspiro por parte de Green, que, a su vez, hizo sentir a la castaña un inmenso poder –al sentir el delicioso aliento del muchacho de ojos verdes y, también, al sentir un pequeño sometimiento de su parte–. El beso pronto deja de ser un beso enojado, para convertirse en un beso totalmente apasionado, sin que disminuyera la violencia ni la desesperación por parte de los dos muchachos. El castaño se pegó aún más al cuerpo contrario, aprisionándolo.

Cuando ambos muchachos sintieron que los labios les iban a estallar en mil pedazos –de lo cansados que estaban por realizar aquel agotador trabajo–, se separaron, jadeando. Los dos mantenían una respiración agitada, mientras su organismo trataba de recuperar el aire que necesitaba, y el cual que le faltaba.

El castaño aún no soltaba a la muchacha de mirada azulada, la mantenía apresada. La miró, esta vez, con sus ojos verdes penetrantes. Su mirada permanecía oscurecida.  
>–Tú. Eres. Sólo. Mía –habló, enfatizando cada palabra, como si las deletreara. La soltó, y entonces se alejó, con un paso apresurado, por el mismo lugar por el cual ambos habían llegado.<p>

Blue se deslizó por la pared, lentamente. Cayó sentada, sobre sus piernas dobladas. Sentía como, de a poco, un temblor se apoderaba de ellas.  
>Santísima mierda.<br>Estaba sumamente sonrojada, sentía como le ardía la cara. Sus piernas le temblaban, no poseían la fuerza necesaria para levantarla ni para sostenerla parada. Su corazón latía frenético, la castaña pensaba que en cualquier momento se le saldría por pecho. La sangre en sus labios bombeaba, sentía como de a poco se le hinchaban.

Rayos.  
>¿Qué carajos había pasado? No lo tenía del todo claro…<br>Lo que era peor, ¡no le había cobrado al castaño por sus besos robados!  
>¡Esta vez, él la había engañado, la había timado!<br>Pero, por Dios santo, quería que el próximo engaño llegara rápido…

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Ah *suspira*. En verdad amo los celos... Son tan bellos x3<em>

_Bueno, me encanta redactar besos (aunque me cuesta horrores hacerlo Dx). Pero los besos robados son mi debilidad, en verdad me encantan *-* _

_Ahora que pienso en ello... Es la primera vez que redacto de una pareja como si ya estuvieran saliendo :O Deje de lado mi famosa insinuación... Que cruel soy T-T_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado como quedo, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo n-n_

_Agradezco incondicionalmente a todos los que leyeron esto, en serio._

_Cualquier crítica constructiva, es bienvenida :D_

_Me voy despidiendo..._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
